


dental plan

by Xaizar



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaizar/pseuds/Xaizar
Summary: Geralt spat out a tooth. He dropped it on the table, and continued eating.do not be fooled by the summary... there is no angst to be found just bullshit
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 23





	dental plan

Geralt spat out a tooth. He dropped it on the table, and continued eating.

“What the—Are you alright, Geralt?” Jaskier asked, clearly alarmed.

“What? I’m fine.”

“You _lost_ a _tooth_ , forgive me if I’m a tad worried—did something hit your mouth? Oh, you’ll need to get fitted for a fake tooth—I’m sure there are plenty to go around, given the war, but still—”

“Calm down. It’ll grow back, it’ll only be a few weeks.”

“I—Geralt, have you lost teeth before this?”

“Of course. This must be my third or fourth set by now.”

“... I’m sorry, what?” Jaskier had all but forgotten about his stew, staring at Geralt with a morbid curiosity.

“Don’t you… when your teeth are worn down, your body replaces them, no?”

“Uh, no. You’re… thinking of sharks.”

“Wait, so humans—You just have one pair of teeth? For your whole life?”

“Well, not exactly, children lose and replace one set of teeth, but that’s all—And beside the point! Can we return to the part where you have a shark mutation? Oh, just you wait, this is going to make an incredible song, people are going to be calling you the Great White Shark next—”

**Author's Note:**

> brought to you by me wondering how the fuck people who, one, live in a vaguely medieval era, and two, live much longer than usual, can have good teeth and eat anything other than soup. the other idea i had was constantly growing teeth, live a beaver, so be grateful i didnt go with that.
> 
> the line about "I'm sure there's plenty to go around, given the war" inspired by this cursed article https://www.bbc.com/news/magazine-33085031 about how old timey dentists made dentures from dead peoples (and sometimes live peoples!) teeth


End file.
